1. Technical Field
This invention relates broadly to vehicle air line couplings commonly called "glad hand" couplings, and more particularly relates to an anti-disconnect attachment for such couplings rendering it impossible for the couplings to open or separate accidentally during vehicle operation.
2. The Prior Art
Several anti-disconnect means for the couplings of vehicle air brake lines have been proposed in the prior art. Several proposals involve spring attachments which resist relative rotation and separation of the air line coupling parts. Spring devices generally are not deemed sufficiently safe to be relied upon entirely as an anti-disconnect means for the air brake lines of trucks and rail cars.
Other prior art proposals not employing springs involve rigid rotation-limiting stop elements on the air line coupling sections but such devices are permanently built into the coupling sections during manufacturing and therefore require special casting, forging or machining operations. In short, these prior art anti-disconnect devices not relying on springs require the designing and manufacturing of a new type of coupling which is a departure from the conventional "glad hand" couplings presently on the market and in the field in great numbers.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art through provision of a simple attachment for conventional "glad hand" couplings of vehicle air lines widely in use, the attachment including a rigid member which blocks relative rotation of the two sections of the coupling in the direction which could result in accidental separation of the coupling sections during vehicle operation.
An object of the invention is to provide an anti-disconnect attachment for "glad hand" couplings which includes a rigid body having a mounting part attachable to one section of the coupling by existing screws thereof and further including a yoke portion which is apertured to receive a rigid blocking pin which prevents rotation of one coupling section relative to the other section in the direction which could result in separation of the coupling sections, leading to a possible disaster.
Another object is to provide an anti-disconnect device of the mentioned character having means to prevent accidental separation of the blocking pin from the yoke portion of the attachment.
Other objects of the invention are the provision of an anti-disconnect means for "glad hand" couplings which is highly simplified, rigid and therefore safe and reliable, economical to manufacture and install and which requires basically no alteration of the conventional construction of the most widely used types of "glad hand" couplings in vehicle air brake lines and the like.